


Super Neko World

by SassyStrider



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cats, Fluff, Gaming, Hinata Shouyou is a Dork, Hinata plays around with Kenma's cat and Kenma finds it endearing and adorable, M/M, Mario Kart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyStrider/pseuds/SassyStrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy video game "date" (unbeknowingst of both Hinata and Kenma) where Kenma tries to teach Hinata how to play video games better and Hinata is interested in both Kenma's cat and Kenma himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Neko World

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors. I wrote this for Kenma's birthday but forgot to finish it so now it's here! Happy (late) birthday, Kenma Kozume!! <3  
> (P.S. This is my first time in-depth actually writing either of these characters. I'm sorry if anything is off personality-wise or anything)

The sound of the doorbell rang throughout my house, my fingers jolting on the X button of the PSP I was playing on. I wasn't expecting him to arrive that quickly, though I should have known he'd ride his bicycle faster than normal at the promise of playing video games with me for the first time. Sure, we'd hung out before, but I normally would play alone, not really wanting him to mess with the plans I had in mind for my RPG fighting games. However, I'd found a selection of multiplayer games that would suit him, and knew he'd be delighted if I invited him over. Thus, I decided that that would be a fine course of action and texted him. Of course, he'd responded right away with an over-excited "Really?? Sure!!!!" with one too many exclamation points. Hinata's eagerness and energy was what drew me to him, though, and I couldn't help but smile at my phone's screen.

I paused my game with a simple tap of my finger upon the screen and slowly stood up to go open the door. With a quiet click, I creaked open the door and peeked out of it, making sure whoever was there was actually Hinata. Sure enough, he, with his bright orange hair and dazzling eyes, was standing there. Those eyes of his seemed to light up when he saw me, and he waved cheerfully.

"Kenma! I brought meat buns for our gaming session!!" Hinata excitedly held up a plastic bag with a giant grin, and I gave him a light smile.

"Thank you, Shouyo. C...come in." My voice is still so quiet compared to his and his radiant aura, but really, everyone was quiet in comparison to Hinata.

Just as he was about to step through the doorway and into my house, he looked down near my legs. "Oh, hello there!" His voice was sunny as he gave a small wave. Was he greeting my legs, or...? I looked down and noticed my delicate ginger cat weaving in-between my legs gracefully, looking up at me and letting out a small mew. She must have came out of her room after hearing all the commotion, or rather, Hinata's loud voice.

"Oh, hello Honoka. What are you doing awake?" I leaned down to pet her, and she meowed happily, closing her eyes in peace, then reopening them and looking at Hinata expectedly. "I think she wants you to pet her. She always does enjoy attention, despite always lazing around like I do." He set the plastic bag he was carrying down and placed his hand on Honoka's head, rubbing lightly. She nudged her head into his hand, purring as she was pet by Hinata's slightly-calloused hands. I shouldn't have been jealous of a cat, but she certainly was lucky. What I wouldn't have given to be in her place.

...What a stupid thought. I shook off my thoughts inside my head and picked up the bag Hinata had placed on the floor. "Come on in, Shouyo. You can choose one of the games in my bedroom, first door to the left down the hallway. I'll be there in a moment with something for us to drink. Are, you okay with juice or do you want milk or...?"

"Oh, uh, juice is fine!" He slipped his sneakers off and set them near the door next to me, then shot me a smile as he bounced into the house and down the hallway to my room. Honoka followed behind him, but at a slower, more lenient pace. Feeling my heart beat a bit faster, I took a deep breath and stepped into the kitchen to get some napkins and juice boxes.

\------

I carried the plastic bag, now with juice boxes and some other snacks, as I walked calmly to my room, opening up the door to see Honoka sitting on top of Hinata's chest as she greedily accepted all the petting Hinata was willing to offer. I smiled at the scene, shutting the door behind me as I walked up to Hinata.

"You know, the color of her fur matches your hair. That thought has come to me before, but seeing you guys sitting side by side, I can definitely see the resemblance." I chuckled as Honoka and Hinata looked at each other, prompted by words, and tilted their heads in sync.

"Ah, now that you mention it, you're right!" Hinata ruffled up Honoka's fur so that it would match his own messy, permanently fluffy hair, and she meowed as her fur was toyed with. "See! Now we're identical." Hinata sat up, placing the cat on the floor space next to him, and got on all fours, crouching in front of Honoka. " Nya!" He mewled at Honoka, trying to mimic the noises she made earlier. Honoka mewed in response, laying down and looking up at Hinata. "Ah! She actually responded!! Kenma, could it be that this cat and I are one and the same?? N-nya!" He turned back to Honoka, trying to communicate once again. Again, she gave a small mewl, and Hinata gasped. "K-Kenma!! Uwaaah, Honoka and I can communicate!!!!" He pat her on the head and she began to purr as he scritched behind one of her ears.

I warmly smiled as I watched Hinata bond with Honoka, enjoying hearing his laugh as he played around with her paws and squished them while making little noises.

"Hey Kenma, I wish human hands were as squishy as cat paws." He frowned as he took my hand in his own, squishing the fingers. Quickly his frown transformed into a smile as he pressed down on the soft skin of my fingertips, and a slight warm feeling flushed across my cheeks. "Hmm but your fingers are pretty soft too! Hey, Kenma, how are your fingers this soft even though you play volleyball? Sure they're a little bit calloused but nothing compared to mine or Kageyama's!" His tone wasn't rude in the slightest, but rather filled with what I supposed seemed to be something akin to wonder.

"Well, sometimes I use this lotion that Kuroo gave me one day and-" I squeaked as Hinata leaned down to sniff my fingers, my blush intensifying as I realized that his lips brushed against part of my hand.

"That was what I smelled earlier! It's like a sweet cocoa butter." I nodded at his correct guess of what the scent was, and pulled my hand out of his grip, positioning it on Honoka's side, making her give off a trill at being woken up. I murmured an apology to her, stroking her side to lull her back into her world of dreams. "Hm, I wonder what cats dream of? Can cats dream about volleyball? If I was a cat I'd definitely dream about volleyball." He watched as Honoka's breathing stabilized and the rise and fall of her chest slowed.

"Maybe. Though, cats don't know about volleyball, so they probably wouldn't be able to dream about it, Shouyo." He frowned and looked down at Honoka with saddened, pitiful eyes.

"I feel so sorry for cats then. They don't know the wonders of volleyball, Kenma! They can't even play with their itty bitty paws, either." He stroked her paws idly, his frown growing larger.

"It's okay, Shouyo. Cats enjoy lazing around anyway. Especially Honoka. She likes watching me play video games and falling asleep on my futon." I hesitatingly placed my hand overtop Hinata's own to reassure him, and he smiled again, though it had a twinge of sadness still lingering to it.

"I guess you're right. Besides, we can always live her life for her! Next time I come here, I can bring pictures of the gymnasium and take videos of Karasuno practicing!! You'd like that, right Honoka?" Resigning to her fate of not being able to sleep while Hinata was around her and excited, she meowed unenthusiastically in response and he beamed. "Exactly! Don't you worry, Honoka, you can experience the fun too!!!"

"Speaking of fun, what game did you pick out?" I looked over at my DS consoles and then my gaze shifted down to the game case beside Hinata. "...Mario kart?" Hinata nodded his head vigorously with a wide smile on his face.

"Yeah! We can race each other and the loser has to owe a favor to the winner!" I sighed internally, knowing that I was far too good at this game, but I decided to humor Hinata and play against him.

"Alright then. Join the game, and once it tells you, you can connect to Mario kart." He nodded again, turning on his DS, selecting the game, and waiting to enter my session. I started up my own console and opened up the multiplayer mode, waiting for it to connect to his console.

"I'm in!" He shouted, and I hummed in acknowledgement, tapping the screen and allowing the character selection screen to show up. I selected Peach and, oddly enough, he chose Daisy. I didn't exactly find it weird, but rather funny, since Daisy's color scheme was orange like both Hinata and Honoka. Perhaps that was why he selected her in the first place.

Since we'd both selected our characters, I selected Mushroom Cup, which was the easiest cup for anybody and especially for beginners, so that Hinata wouldn't have too much of a hard time. 

\-----

...Unfortunately, Hinata forgot to mention that he'd only played Mario kart once with Kageyama and thus his kart nearly went down in flames with how many times he crashed and fallen off of the track. Hinata's face was scrunched up in concentration and desperation, slowly losing hope with each passing minute as we played.

"W-wahhHHH!!" He shrieked as he fell off of Yoshi Falls for the infinite time, mashing buttons and bumping into walls. It was pitiful, watching him play, and I vowed to teach him how to play better when this round was over. "K-Kenma, I'm over- I'm dead." He slumped over, letting the DS slip out of his hands and plop onto the futon blanket.

"You'll... get better with practice, Shouyo. Don't worry, I can teach you if you want." He sat up straight immediately, leaning in closer to me with his hands balled together near his chest.

"Can you?? Maybe with your ultimate guidance, I can make my way to 1st instead of 12th!" His eyes glimmered with hope, and I nodded slowly, gathering up all my confidence and placing my hands overtop his once again as I looked into his eyes. "I promise I can try to make you better at this, Shouyo. Let's get started. Keep your eyes on me and watch, okay?"

**Author's Note:**

> You're dang right I named Kenma's cat after Honoka from Love Live. I hc him as being an avid Love Live player lmao. He probably got Honoka after he met Hinata bc the fur color reminded him of Hinata I bet ya. It's not canon in this fic but it's sorta implied.
> 
> P.S. The title is of a vocaloid song whoops. Honestly, the SoraruxMafumafu version fits this chapter perfectly. (The title is also a pun based off of Super Mario World hahaha I'm so sorry). Aaaalso, Kenma and Hinata are on 1st name basis, so when Kenma's talking to Hinata he calls him Shouyo but it felt odd for me to call him "Shouyo" throughout the story so in his thoughts, Hinata is "Hinata"
> 
> Chapter 2 will be Kenma teaching Hinata how to play games right and Hinata admiring Kenma and how pretty he is (I love this ship too much help)  
> Tumblr link: http://bluh-bluh-huge-blogger.tumblr.com/post/131451688587/super-neko-world


End file.
